


Yule

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Swearing, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Rowena share a holiday drink.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ)'s 12 Days of Christmas challenge.

“You mean Christmas tree,” Dean said.

“No,” Rowena corrected him. “It was a Yule tree first. And it still is, for those of us who walk the pagan path.”

“A lot of Christmas traditions were taken from older celebrations,” Sam said. “We learned about it years ago, remember?”

Dean grimaced. “I’d rather not.”

“Yule is my very favorite holiday,” Rowena said. “It’s the darkest day of the year.”

“Sounds up your alley, yeah,” Dean snorted.

“It’s also the day when the light returns,” Rowena said quietly. “The days begin to lengthen. Light, following the deepest darkness.”

Silence fell.

“That’s beautiful,” Sam said after a moment.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Would the two of you _lighten_ up, then, and drink your eggnog?” He took a sip of his own. “Fuck, mine needs more of a kick.”

“I’ll pour,” Sam offered, reaching for the whiskey bottle.

Dean grabbed it quickly. “Never again.”


End file.
